On the Walkways of Autobot City
Log Title: On the Walkways of Autobot City Characters: Blaster, Freestyle, Musique, Spike Location: Walkways - Upper Level - Autobot City Date: March 19, 2016 TP: A Nightmare on Bot Street TP Summary: Blaster and Spike try to deal with the high-strung Freestyle and Musique. Category:2016 Category:Logs Category:A Nightmare on Bot Street TP As logged by Blaster - Saturday, March 19, 2016, 12:36 AM Walkways - Upper Level - Autobot City :High above the streets below, a myriad of railed walkways, covered tunnels and raised roadways bridge between the polished metal towers of the city. Winding out from the Landing Pad is the largest of these roads. The soaring metallic highway courses down the main strip of buildings allowing the large volume of traffic passing though the landing area to reach its destination without detouring through the lower levels. The upper portion of the city also contains most of the Autobot commanders' offices. The rarely used offices of Ratchet and Wheeljack rest on the second floor of the Medical Wing along with the offices of other science and engineering personnel. Aerospace commanders like Silverbolt have their bureaus housed closer to the Landing Pad and Hangars. Special Operations and the offices of the higher level commanders are kept closely guarded in the top floors of the Command Center. Spike takes a few moments off after a pretty draining weekend. He walks out on the walkways, nursing a beer. He then takes a few moments to get some fresh air and look on at the city below. :Blaster steps out onto the walkways from the landing pad, his shin speakers playing Oingo Boingo's "On the Outside" at a near-deafening volume. He looks pretty cheerful and upbeat from someone who's just made a long journey back from Cybertron, where he helped install a new security system linking Iacon to Autobot and neutral bases all over the planet. Spotting Spike, he waves and makes his way over to the diplomat/mechanic. "Hey, dude!" he yells over the sound emanating from his speakers. "How's it hangin'?" Spike smirks and raises the last sip of his beer. "Heyah!" He walks over, looking more relaxed than he was a few hours ago. He gestures Blaster to turn the volume down, "My VOICE IS STILL KINDA ROACHED!! How goes it?!" :Blaster chuckles and has the sense to look embarrassed as he turns his music down, switching to a quieter Postmodern Jukebox cover of "Creep." :"Hey, man. Sorry about that. Your neck OK? I heard about what happened to you with Doctor Chromedome. I also heard that the Joes were going to lock him away and throw away the key. I ain't mad about that," he grins. "How do you feel about it?" Spike nods, talking at a 'regular' tone now. "Thanks..." He sighs. "Look, we have a human rights fella by the name of Jumal who won't let that slide. As toxic and evil as that asshole has been, he deserves his day in court. The Joes can take him, but I hope they'll put him on trial finally." :The music is not missed by Freestyle and Musique and it draws them in. They peek around the corner and them step out. The two tapebots inch closer to the music never heard earth music before. Soon they are standing right behind Spike. They look at each other when the music is turn down. Freestyle calls out, "turn it back up!" Spike turns around and grins, "These must be the new arrivals..." His voice is almost 90 percent back, but it's still slightly hoarse and raspy. "Mind if we keep the volume at a level that I can still talk to everyone?" :Blaster nods in response to Spike's discussion of Jumal and Arkeville's human rights, but then smiles at the request to 'turn it back up!' He complies with a compromise - cranking the volume, but not as loud as before. "Hey, little dudes!" he calls over. "You must be Freestyle and Musique! I'm Blaster - Autobot Communications' main man. Welcome to Autobot City! This is the Autobot ambassador, Spike." He gestures to his human friend, the little pink bot. Spike raises his hand in greeting and slowly approaches Freestyle and Musique. "You may have already heard this a few times, but 'Welcome to Earth!'" :Freestyle and Musique look at each other and then Spike and then Musique nods, "I guess that is okay." you might not notice it at first but she holding a husky puppy in her arms. It curled up a sleep as she holds it. When Blaster introduce him self Freestyle eyes snap up to the bigger bot and he takes a step back. Musique paces a hand on his shoulder and he looks at her and she nods." Freestyle then looks back to blaster and nods, "Yes that us." Spike looks up at Blaster and grins, then looks back at Freestyle, Musique, and the four-legged little one. :Blaster grins down at the tape duo. "That the puppy you got with Typhoon? Have you given it a name? If you need me to, I can contact Link with the Joes - he's a veterinarian - a specialist with Earth animals. As a personal favor I bet I can get him to look over your pup and make sure he's tiptop. I'm more of a cat man, m'self, but I try not to discriminate." His shins play "Animal Rights" by deadmau5. Spike looks at the three. "Also, let it be known, animals need food, training, routine socialization, and with the repair bay, and my kid - I don't have time to pick up the slack - I'm not saying DON'T have one here, but almost every time before this...I've had to step in and do pet control." :Musique looks at spike and smiles, "Yep I named him Barktron." of course she pick such a name. It her turn to look rattled by Blaster and holds the puppy tighter which makes it wake up and bark a little, "No he a bad man." Freestyle cross his arms, "Keep him away from Barktron he not taken him away." Freestyle almost looks like he going fight to protect the puppy. :Blaster smiles down at Spike. "I'm sure it'll be cool - these two look like rad dudes who can be trained to train their little petpet. I'll download all the information you'll need to look after your puppy, and as for socialization, a lot of Joes have pet dogs that I'm sure can show your pup how to be a proper dog." He frowns, though, at the duo's negative reaction to his initial suggestion. "Who, Link? No, he's cool, man. You just have to meet him." Blaster looks at Spike with a confused shrug. Spike looks up at Blaster and gives a "don't look at me..." look. He then turns his gaze to Musique and Freestyle. "We've never had to take away a pet from another Autobot - but the training... it's just as much for you as it is the pet." :Freestyle growls some, "liar. We found a puppy and Typhoon made us show one of the Joes he took the puppy away from us saying it did not belong to us. He made Musique sad. I not going to let that happen again." Barktron yawns and wags his tail licking musique hand. Musique nods, "this one is mine I don't want it taken away." Spike bites his inner jaw. Keep calm. Keep them calm. They're new. He tries to state again, "No one is taking your pet away, but... we will as you to take a few classes on handling them." He adds, hoping to reengage Freestyle's enthusiasm, "Call it an invaluable opportunity to learn more about Earth - your new home." :Blaster nods, backing Spike up before the two skeptical tapebots. He shakes his head at the accusation of lying. "I heard about that. Lil dudes, that first puppy wasn't yours. You were taking it away from someone, the same as you're worried about someone taking yours from you. The way Musique felt - that's how the first puppy's owner would have felt if you'd kept it. Is that what you want?" :Blaster pauses a moment, and starts playing calming music from his speakers, trying to help Spike diffuse the situation. "Still, THIS puppy is yours, and as long as you take care of it, no one will try to take it away. But you need to learn how to care for it, or it'll die. You know what that means? Permanent deactivation, dudes. No one wants that." He looks at Spike, who's more the diplomat than Blaster. Spike nods, restating, "Again...it's just as much for the benefit of the pet as it is for you." :Freestyle and Musique looks at each other then the puppy sometimes it looks like they move in one mind. Freestyle then grunts a little then looks back, "Fine we Bring Barktron and Scaleprime as well. If it means they do not deactivation." He reaches over and pets Barktron, "We read to give it that liquid that covers this mud ball and little brown orbs and wrenches." Blaster mutters to Spike, "Scaleprime must be their pet snake." Spike nods and yawns. He looks on at the two tiredly. "So, no other questions?" He looks at Freestyle and Musique, "I'm glad you're jumping in and getting the full 'human' experience. Having a pet is one of the best ways to learn about our planet." :"Dudes. You're dissing this planet before you've given it a chance. Its culture is both rockin' and rollin'. I could make you some mix tapes - let you appreciate some classic hits of the past and present." His tone gets more serious. "If you can't handle it, I can send you back to Cybertron, but I warn you - it's no place for a puppy. If you want to keep your dog, you'd better make your peace with this 'mudball' and stop throwin' shade at your new home, dig?" He obviously lacks Spike's patience and understanding. Spike looks up at Blaster and sighs, "Blaster...chill... these two cats are just experiencing some growing pains, that's all." Spike looks at Freestyle and Musique, "If there's anything...anything I can do to help you get more familiar with Earth, or if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. I'm usually in the repair bay. Or in the human quarters." :Freestyle nods and opens a compartment on his side pulls out a 6 inch long snake and holds it up, "this is Scaleprime." Sure they got pets also band from the pet shop they got them from. He pets the snakes head who seems not to care, "I used to keep him out but someone people seem to not like it." He looks at Blaster, "Your not in charge of us your not Whisper and we never be under your control!" Musique frown, "Freestyle take it easy you know that not what he means. No one going force you." :Blaster nods, and dials it back. "Sorry, dude and dudette. I'm not tryin' to boss you around or take the place of Whisper. I just get a little defensive when people insult my home. You'll learn to love it, y'all." He smiles down at Spike. "I'm glad you're here to help, man." :Noticing Spike's tiredness, Blaster adds, "Get some sleep. I'll handle things for now." He looks back at Freestyle and Musique. "You know how and where to recharge here in the city? You might want to have someone watch over you while you're in rest mode. There've been attacks," he admits. Spike leaves, but thinks of one thing. He turns around. "Oh, and I hate to be the type of guy who wants a favor to someone who just stepped foot on this planet, but...I'm going to have to be that guy - right now, we have a LOT of humans around this city. They're displaced - and right now, they're our guests. They've been indispensable in helping the Autobots. So..." He looks at Musique, hoping to appeal to the more 'levelheaded' one. "Please... if they upset you, or irritate you, just walk on. Don't try to start anything with them. They're our guests..." He looks at Freestyle and smiles, "As a gesture of goodwill?" Spike smiles and looks up at Blaster and smiles as well, giving sort of an unspoken 'good luck' look to the communications and music guru. Spike finishes "It's not an order...it's a request... a genuine, hopeful request." :Freestyle frowns some and nods, "okay I'll do my best." Musique smiles, "please forgive him he been like this since we lost Whisper." She puts Barktron down and hugs Freestyle from behind which makes him lean back, "I'll make sure he behaves. I sorry if he been uptight it was suggested we look for you Blaster and well join you when we got here. We don't want that we only want Whisper but Freestyle is unwilling to even talk about it we argue all the time about if we should or not." Freestyle looks away if he could blush he would be, "nothing to talk about we belong to Whisper no one else. We were made to him. I don't need anyone else." Blaster nods. "I understand, dudes. We'll take it slow." He looks at Spike with a resigned smile, and then turns back to Freestyle and Musique. "And no need to apologize. I know you guys are singin' some sad songs right now. It'll get better." He looks like he wants to lean down and hug them both, but he resists the urge. "If there's anything we can do, just ask Spike or me, OK?" :Freestyle snorts some, "don't need your help and don't need you to make me into a mix tape what ever that is." Musique frowns, "Freestyle you don't have to be rude to him he being nice. What do you think Vector Sigma would think about how your treating him." Freestyle frowns, "He would not be happy. He would punish my spark when I finally shut down." Musique nods, "that's right do you want that?" Freestyle shakes his head, "no." He looks at you, "I am sorry please forgive me." He bows as he speaks. Blaster gives Freestyle a strained smile. "It's OK, dude. Alright, I'll leave you be for now. Good luck with the puppy." Shaking his head, he heads off, shin speakers paying, "Fuel My Fire."